Undercover Mutant
by MsLightningAlchemist
Summary: Sequel to Cracking the Mutant Mind. When Ray meets the Flock, they all have secrets they dare not to share. Ray's received new instructions. She has to kill the Flock. But when she falls in love with one of the Flock, she realizes something that could shatter her world beyond repair. T for violence.
1. Hospitals, Driving, and Shelter

I entered the room, the badge the BAU had made for me suddenly heavy in my hands. The cell phone was heavy in my pocket, and the shoes were making my feet itch to be free. Many eyes settled on me, and I tried my best to keep my straight face in check. "I was sent here by the BAU. I'm sure you were aware of this?" I asked.

The blonde woman, Anne Walker, just gave me a cold smile. "And you are ...?" she asked.

I showed her my new badge, the first time I had to use it ... of course, I'd only had it for about ten minutes. "Ray Fletcher, someone you should know." Oh, I how I wanted to smack her face, or send her flying across the room. Or both.

"No, I don't know you. Why are you here?" Anne gave me a cold stare.

"Because nobody else knows these ... er ... kids like I think I do." I smirked. "Read the fine print, or are you so old you need me to?"

She was really getting impatient with me, so she just stared at my badge before she gave me the glare. I just smirked, trying not to stick my tongue out at her. "Fine. Just stay in the corner and don't get in my way, _Ray Fletcher_." She spat out the last two words like venom.

I did as she wanted me to, earning some glances from the four hybrids in the room. I crossed my arms, putting my shoulders to the wall, since straight back did make my wings ache. I glanced at my badge, then pawed through the wallet and saw a Driver's Permit. Well, at least I could drive ... semi-legally. According to the fine print, I had to have a licensed adult in the passenger seat.

I noticed the race that the BAU had put me under, and I had a hard time keeping me straight face. They had listed me as an 'Avian-American'. They had gotten everything down right. I could barely remember the long wait, but at least I had something that made it so I knew I was inthe government's files. Who knows, maybe I could bring the Scientists down.

An idea came into my head. What if these kids helped me? Or did they have their own motives? Either way, I wanted to know why the FBI was involved with everything here.

The door opened, and five trays of food on a cart was brought into the room by a nurse, who I recognized from my little visit a little while ago. She quickly left, and I sighed. When would this whole thing actually start?

Shortly after, another person came in. The agents set out a tray of food in front of each of the kids, but none of them started eating.

"Is it poisoned?" the newcomer asked.

"It's not, but if you're really concerned about it, I'm sure _Agent Fletcher_ would be more than happy to prove that it's safe for recombinants to eat." Anne gave me a pointed look.

I shot her a glare as I stepped forward. "Of course, _Agent Walker_!" I said cheerfully. "I'd be more than happy to!" I took a small portion from one of the trays (which happened to the the oldest girl) and ate it. I suddenly clutched at my throat, gasping for air. I slowly crumpled to the ground and pretended to be dead. I heard shifting, so I sprang back up, a grin on my face. "Am I a good actress or what?" I laughed, oping to relieve some of the tension.

"Not funny, Agent Fletcher." One of the other agents was giving me a glare.

I pouted, sulking back to my corner. I hated how serious these people could be. The woman I had hung out with when I was first introduced to the FBI and her team would have gotten that, at least. These agents were nothing but serious, which reminded me of the scientists.

Once the other agents, excluding Anne, had left, I felt someone by me. The youngest one, with her angelic features. Her blonde hair and curls made me wonder what her name was, since she looked like a little-

"Angel." She smiled at me, as if she could read my thoughts. "Oh, and I can hear your thoughts. Right now, you're surprised that girl like me can hear thoughts."

Dang, this girl was good. So I tried to get her to slip up. _If you're so great, what am I hoping for my next meal?_ I questioned her mentally.

_Tacos._ Her voice made me jump, straightening up and looking at the others.

There was the older girl, with blonde hair with streaks in it. She had a leader-y aura around her. Her brown eyes were wary, probably because she didn't know me. I could understand her unease around me. After all, I am part of the FBI.

A guy, about her age, I could assume, was staring at a point above my head. He had strawberry blonde hair, and light blue eyes that made me wonder if he wore color contacts. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation.

The younger girl, with mocha skin and dark brown hair. She looked like she wanted to ask a bunch of questions, and I could see her eyes were full of curiosity. She seemed the most energetic of the group, and I had heard her chatterbox all the way in my corner.

The youngest boy looked like the girl named Angel, short blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes had a mischievous glint to them, so I made a mental note to keep secrets away from him, so he couldn't blackmail me, at least.

"Who and what are you?" the leader asked.

I swallowed, the day suddenly catching up to me. "Ray Fletcher, an escapee from a life full of inhumane conditions. Formerly known as Subject 26. Did I mention I'm a mutant?"


	2. Called to Help

~*~ Max's POV ~*~

I kept an eye on Ray, the FBI agent. She might seem like she's a nice 'mutant' and all, but I couldn't go around trusting everyone I met.

She was just standing in the corner, thumbing through something. I couldn't read the title of the book she was holding, but she must not be very smart, since she was reading it backwards.

As the rest of the flock woke up, Ray marked the book and sat it aside. She put a hand over her mouth to cover her yawn. I almost wondered if she slept at all.

"You never introduced me to her."

Fang's voice behind me woke me up. When did he wake up?

"When did you care about a government agent?" I countered. "She's probably a spy, sent by the school."

"Never been to school." Ray rubbed her eyes, probably from that yawn that could have swallowed Texas with it. "Why do you think I'm a spy? Name's Ray, by the way."

Fang smirked, sitting up. "F-" I elbowed him, stopping his reply. "His name's Nick." I cut him off so he wouldn't reveal his name.

Ray nodded, stepping closer and extending a hand. "Nice to meet you. Well, all of you, actually." She smiled, which set my blood boiling.

If she thought she could get my Flock to trust her, she's in for a hard time.

Thankfully the Doctor came in and interrupted her to check on Fang.

I watched Ray slip outside, which puzzled me for a second. Then Anne walked in, and I watched her movements carefully.

As the doctor looked at Fang's scars, he was very puzzled. "I don't believe it ..."

Fang, with all his Fang-ness, replied, "I guess I'm good to go."

Anne crossed her arms, addressing Fang. "Nick, Until your full recovery, I've offered for all of you, Ms. Fletcher included, to stay at my house. I already spoke with Max, but would that be okay with you?"

Fang smirked. "Whatever Max says. She's in charge."

It was nice to hear Fang side with me, even adding that he saw me as the leader. He knew how to get on my good side.

The trip to Anne's place made me nervous, though. Even though Ray claimed she had driven a car before, she wasn't the best driver. Once we were out on the road with few cars, I could finally relax.

At least Anne looked worse than me, in the front passenger's seat. I could swear she had a gray hair or two.

Once we were stopped at Anne's house, I scrambled out of the van. I had never gotten motion sickness, but Ray wasn't the right person to be in the vehicle she's driving.

"You still have a ways to go, but at least you got a good hour in."

Ray smirked. "Is that a gray hair I see? I must have been great to give you that."

I watched the heated argument between the two. Maybe Ray could be someone we could trust.

~*~ Ray's POV ~*~

I sat out in the sun, the manga I was reading in my hands. Metal Alloy Alchemist, buy Hiroshi Akuma*. It was about two siblings who lost their mom, one lost an arm and leg as payment (Must have been expensive), and the other became a suit of armor. I kinda liked it, because there was a lot of science things that the Labs didn't give a damn about, and there was a lot of fighting. Every chapter, there'd be an argument or a hand-to-hand fight.

I reached back to feel my hair, checking to see if it was still damp. Since it wasn't, I went back inside the house to brush it. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, making my way to the kitchen.

Anne was already there, trying to make something.

"Need some help?" I grinned.

"No, I think I've got it." Anne looked back at the sheet of paper. "How many sticks of butter are in a cup?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "You call yourself a cook without knowing that? Two sticks, since a stick is a half cup."

Anne gave me a grateful glance. "One last question. How many teaspoons are in a tablespoon?"

I chuckled. "You're hopeless. You know that? I'm sure you're great at work, but you probably couldn't cook to save your life."

"I usually have a protein bar for breakfast." Anne chuckled. We worked in silence, Anne trying her best to make something edible, me setting the table, at least. Because she probably hadn't done any cooking in her life, or maybe was horrible at it ...

What she made was burnt beyond recognition. I wouldn't even touch it, because I hate the taste of burnt food. It tastes harsh and bitter, the taste stays in the back of your throat.

After her failed attempt to cook, Jeff and Max offered to make breakfast. I hovered near the doorway, wondering if I could offer any help. My phone started ringing, and I answered it after a groan. "Do you have any idea how early it is? I- ... Oh. Right. I'll be there, but you'd better have something edible and not burnt." I pocketed my phone, walked to the door, and paused. "See you later. Duty calls."

That night, I got home with an uneasy feeling. This killer wasn't anything like any of the BAU team had encountered before. And they were targeting missing children.

I flopped down on my bed, trying to keep the last of what little I had been able to eat inside my stomach. I had known one of those 'missing' children. The truth was, that was someone from the labs. The BAU didn't need to know that, and I saw no reason to drag them deeper into this miserable reality.

A knock at my door made me roll over. "Unless it's important, go away." I moaned, trying to focus on anything else but my stomach.

"The School's coming for us, aren't they?" a younger voice than I was expecting asked.

I rolled over, right onto the ground. At least I succesfully pinned my arm to the ground in surprise. "Oh, that's right ... reading minds again, Ariel? You know, you don't want to read mine unless I give you the okay. The things I've seen and done aren't meant for innocent girls."

"The Flock has been through worse, Ray. Let us in and we'll make a plan." Oh, great. Max was there ... and judging from mass of life out there, so was everyone else.

"I doubt you want to come in. I feel like something that's been hit by a semi, had the contents of my stomach violently discharged orally, and turned into a mess of feathered pudding." I pushed myself upright against my bed. "But if you really want to, come right in and make yourselves comfortable."

Once they were settled, Max started her questioning. "Who's going after them? How do we know we can trust you? Why didn't you tell us that you work with the FBI?"

I sighed, somehow adding a yawn. "We're trying to find that out, first off." I glanced at the younger bird kids. I was technically the oldest one, since I knew I was almost eighteen. "I was just offically made a member of the FBI's BAU unit less than a week ago."

Ariel and Max shared a look. The oldest repeated, "How can I know you can be trusted?"

I shrugged, indifferent. "That's up to you. I'll try to keep you updated, at the very le-" My phone cut me off, alerting me to a new text. It was from the head honcho of the unit, demanding I somehow get over to Death Valley. "Man ... That's on the other side of the country ..." I groaned.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

I stood with a sigh. "Called to my execution. Hopefully I'll come back with my wings and life attached."

"What- oh. Does Anne know?" Krystal asked. "I bet she wants to know where you're going, and I'd like to know why and-"

"She knows I can up and leave for a case in two seconds flat. See you later." I opened my window and flew out, heading to Death Valley.


	3. Revelation and Orders

"You know what? I think you're just acting like dogs chasing their tails. Or like a cat chasing a laser beam."

That earned me a glare from Max. "It's the best lead we've got."

"Fine, fine. If you're really wanting results, I'll be here. Probably reading. As usual." I left Max's room, stretching. It was getting to be late, and the investigation had hit a dead end. No other 'missing kids' had turned up dead. But I had a hunch I knew where they had come from.

My phone vibrated again, and I checked it.

_Let us know if you think of anything_.

I rolled my eyes. No, I was going to laugh as they stumble around in the dark, trying to find the Labs. _Try the mountains. Maybe an aerial search could lead to some clues. Anything large, big enough for hundreds of people._ I sent back. That was the best I could give them for now.

"Ray?"

"Oh, hello, Ariel." I smiled at her. "What do you need this late?"

"We were about to go for a flight through the clouds. Would you like to come along?" she asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. What could possibly go wrong?

A lot, that's what. Every place that was thought to be a clue turned to be a waste of time.

Then one of the Flock snapped.

I stayed in the air, keeping an eye out for Erasers. But from what I heard, someone got angry, broke a window, and had a meltdown. Well, it was bound to happen sometime, right? I mean, I have a meltdown a month now. But I'm getting better. I haven't killed anything in two weeks, which was a plus.

The last thing I had killed were all the weeds growing on Anne's property. I was bored, she wasn't home, and the Flock were out excersising, so I just sapped the life right out of them.

"Oh, so it was you who did that!" Ariel was looking at me.

"I was bored, okay?" I chuckled, flying behind the group. "Besides, it needed to be done some way or another."

The flight went on in silence. When they touched down at the house, I just stayed airborne. Why can't I ever have a vacation from 'missions'?

I had received new orders. Ones I didn't like at all.

* * *

The next morning, Anne dropped the bomb on us.

School. As in, books and lectures and boring things.

Maybe I could continue reading Full Alloy Alchemist* during classes ...

"Are you reading those backwards for a reason?" Ariel asked me later that morning. I was reading book ten, where some was hurt badly.

"No, that's how they're printed. You read right to left, not left to right. It's confusing at first, but once you learn, it's as natural as breathing." I stifled a yawn. I wasn't about to fall asleep, but I was bored when I wasn't reading.

"Oh ... do you want to go swimming with us?" she asked.

I marked my page. "Sure."

Down at the bottom of the pool, I reflected on some things. Like how someone like me can be so ... different than the flock. They don't feel life, they can't take it away like blowing out a candle. How they could fly longer and faster than I could.

_Well, you are older than the flock, a generation younger. You are the last one of your generation, didn't you know?_

I jumped, floating to the surface. I felt funny, and the flock had left. It was sunset, after all. I looked at my hands and laughed. I had become a feathered prune!

But that voice in my head had scared me. Maybe I was finally expiring. Going Mental. Something.

"You okay, Ray?" Max asked. "You were down there for a while."

"Other than being a wrinkled, feathery mass, yeah." I chuckled. "Just heard someone tell me that I'm the last of my generation. 'Family'wiped out, probably from being sedated so often and long. Coma, death. The usual, really."

"Wait, you're not from our generation?" Iggy asked.

"Did you really think I was? Nobody else can sense life, right? We were probably too dangerous, killing machines." I chuckled darkly. "I'm the lucky one. I managed to reign in my curse in time to go out and kill everyone. That's their plan, after all. Kill everyone. Spare one out of every thousand. If that." I turned. "Sorry, but I've said too much. Good luck saving the world, Max."

With that I flew away. The Flock would be a lot safer without me.

After all, I have to kill them, once I'm in their group.

* * *

A/N: I know, this is short. But I'm more in the mood for FullMetal Alchemist (which is the real version of Full Alloy Alchemist, by the way).


	4. School and Sluffing

I tried to avoid the Flock as much as possible after that. Even though I was signed up and went to the same school they did, no thanks to Anne, the only thing I had with them was Lunch period or something like that. Even then, it was only with Jeff and Nick. At first, they didn't notice me in my corner, poking at my food rather than eating it. I hadn't had the appetite for this slop they called food, and I was slightly picky.

At least I didn't eat as much as the Flock.

My little corner was interrupted by Nick at first. His girlfriend, Lissa, quickly joined him. I didn't really care for the other girl, and I knew she was seriously flirting with him. Like I said, I didn't care about their relationships. As long as they don't try to befriend me, I was okay with that. Then I couldn't go through with my mission and die.

"Can I join you three?"

I looked up and saw Jeff, staring at the table. I raised an eyebrow and scooted to the wall. "Sure." As he sat next to me, I stiffened. I had just boxed myself in.

"Aren't you hungry?" Nick asked me.

"Nah, not really. The school's food makes me sick." Well, it was kind of true. Last time I had something, I had to run to the restroom to avoid a mess in the hall. But it was because of the text the BAU sent me. More missing kinds turning up dead.

"Can I have yours, then?" Jeff and Nick asked simultaneously.

"However you want to split it. I don't care." I shrugged.

"You must be hungry, at least." Lissa smirked.

I shrugged. "Nothing that'll stop me until I get home. Besides, if I really need something to eat, I've got emergency snacks in my bag." It was true, after I told my friend in the BAU about the school's food, she started sending me little snacks. Fruit snacks, granola bars, things that fit into a bag easily.

The two guys dished out my tray rapidly, then continued to eat. I sighed, turning to my book again. I was just at the point where the main character, with an enemy and a friend, were swallowed by this other enemy. It's more interesting than it sounds.

Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Ray!" she chuckled. "It's almost time to get to class. Mind joining the rest of us for once?"

I scowled. "Shut up, Lissa. Or I could knock you on your butt in two seconds flat." I hated it when people did that. But when it's someone I don't know, I really get irritated.

"Oh, can you now?" Lissa raised an eyebrow.

"Not here. After school, of course." I grinned. "You're going down, pretty face."

Sadly, 'after school' didn't happen. An agent from the BAU took me from class and traveled with me to New York.

* * *

"Are you feeling all right, Ray?" my teacher asked. It was 'study hall', but I wasn't doing anything. My head was on the desk, and I was trying to get some sleep. The last time I had a decent night's sleep was over a week ago.

I woke in a cold sweat, from multiple nightmares. I had killed the flock, or they were after to kill me. Then the Erasers came in and finished me off. Or I would be stripped of my wings and tortured with fire (which was just the heat from the blanket and being on my back).

There was the missing children, the lab experiments, begging me to save them, to kill them, to end their suffering.

I shrugged. "Yeah." I mumbled, pushing myself upright and staring at the work I was supposed to be doing.

"I hear you're not eating anything at Lunch. Is everything alright?"

I sighed. "I just need some air." I stood up and walked out, earning stares from my classmates.

Once out in the hall, I pulled out my phone. _Any leads yet?_

It was a little bit until my leader replied. _Busy on a different case. Ask Garcia._

So I sent her a text. _Quick question._

_Ask away, my little bird._

She always knew how to make me smile. _About fourteen years ago, three kids went missing. Two male, one female. I think one of the guys is blind, but I think that might have been after the kidnapping. Any ideas or leads?_

I sighed, sitting with my back to the wall. At least I was trying to distract myself. My phone buzzed.

_Too many to count. Any areas in mind, Ray?_

I frowned. _Maybe by the Labs. Rocky Mountains. Death Valley. New York City. I've heard there's some in Asia, Europe, and South America._

_Five in California, two in Colorado, one in New York._

_Any with blonde, black, or reddish-blonde hair?_

Another long pause.

_No. But there's one nearby. Reddish-blonde hair, male, blue eyes. Last seen when he was four months old._

I had a hard time breathing then. What if ... I could find the Flock's parents?

_Thanks_. I pocketed my phone and walked down the hall. I wasn't going to go back to class right now. After all, I couldn't concentrate now.

"What are you doing out of class?"

I sighed. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and I got lost." I gave the Principal a lost look.

He gave me a narrowed look. He was seriously doubting me, I could tell.

"You're like those no-good teens, aren't you? A troublemaker, no doubt." He shot me a glare.

"Me? troublemaker? The only thing I'm doing is trying to learn and get good grades." I smiled innocently. "Could you point me to my classroom, please?" Once I had my directions, I walked down the halls back to class. I should tell the Flock the news about Jeff, right?

After school, I ran over to the Flock. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, Ray. What do you want?" Max asked.

I sighed. "Nothing. But I have some information I think one of you might like." I leaned against a tree. "Information about his parents."

"Who's parents?" Max's eyes narrowed.

"Jeff's." I smirked, knowing I had gotten their attention now. "He was known as James Griffiths, stolen from his crib fourteen years ago when he was four months old."


	5. Thanksgiving and Surprises

"Any plans for Thanksgiving, Ray?"

I looked up from the lunch I wasn't eating and shrugged. "Not really. I think my guardians have their own families to spend it with."

Lissa gave me an odd look. "Why wouldn't they spend it with you?" she asked.

"Because I'm actually in the process to be adopted. But nobody wants to adopt someone who's almost eighteen." I shrugged. "I'm fine with it, anyway."

The guys finally showed up and divided my lunch between themselves.

"So, Nick. Does your family have anything planned for Thanksgiving?" Lissa asked.

Nick shrugged. "Not really. Just the usual, you know."

I sighed, going back to the book I was trying to read. I was just about done with the series, and this was really getting good.

"Hey, Ray?"

I grunted in reply. I was just about to the climax!

"Care to spend Thanksgiving with us?" Jeff asked.

I had taken a swig of my water, and nearly did a spit-take. Instead, I swallowed it and shook my head. "Nah, I've got plans."

Lissa grinned evilly. "No, you just said you didn't."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I thought you and Jeff were ... you know."

I marked my book and set it down with an audible thump. "Why would you think that, Mr. Redhead lover?" I retorted. "I don't have feelings for anyone, and I never will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

I picked up my bag, turned, and stood up. I left without saying a word, my book in my hands.

* * *

I sighed as school ended for the week. I never really had anything to do afterwards, since I left the Flock.

_Ray?_

I sighed. "Go away, Ariel." I turned and walked across the school grounds.

_Max wants to talk to you._

"Tell her to keep her conversations to herself." I was in a really bad mood.

"You can tell me in person." A familiar voice said.

I sighed, resisting the urge to punch her in the face. "What do you want, Max?" I growled. I could feel my curse surging, and it wouldn't be long before I started to lose control. "Make it quick, before I start killing."

"Wanna hang out for a couple days?" she asked. "I know you don't want to ... you know. But F-Nick said you didn't have any plans."

I sighed heavily. "Fine. Just don't expect me to be all fuzzy and warm." I grumbled. "See you tomorrow."

"No." Max grabbed my arm. "Now."

And that's how I, the great and cursed Ray, was dragged across the school ground. By someone younger than I was.

* * *

"You know what?" I asked. "I still think this was a bad idea."

"You had a choice, you know. You accepted my offer, and you came willingly." Max gave me a pointed look.

I ground my teeth. "I didn't come willingly! You dragged me here!"

"What about the Erasers?" Zypher asked. "You knocked them out with a single look!"

I resisted the urge to growl. "Because I hate them as much as you do. I ... merely shaved some of their life off, resulting in shock." I yawned, rolling onto my stomach. "So?"

"Remind me to never become your enemy." Max chuckled nervously.

I chuckled. "Well, I've got my flaws, you've seen. There's a dead patch of grass where I was standing in the yard from yesterday."

"Max, Jeff? Could you help me for a bit?" Anna called.

"I'll help too!" I sprang up, ready for action.

"Sure, the more hands, the better."

After an hour preparing the long-baking items, I finally returned to the main room. Pulling out a new book, I settled in for a while of reading.

Which was disrupted by the doorbell ringing.

I checked my phone, suddenly anxious. Two missed calls and five unread messages. Oh, fudge. No wonder they were out there.

"Hello? Who are you?"

I raced down the entryway, my bare feet slapping the hardwood floor.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, and this is my team. We're here for R-"

I nearly flew past Anne and tackled the nearest agent. "OHMIGOSHIT'SYOU!" I hugged them tightly. "It's you it's you it's you!" I felt like I could die from happiness then and there.

"Hey, Ray of sunshine. What's up?"

"Uh ... what's going on?" Max asked.

It was as if someone had popped a balloon. My happiness vanished without a trace. "Well ... I told you I'm an FBI Agent, right? I'm a part of the BAU, the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"You could call us Ray's guardians." The tall, dark eyed and haired man explained. "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, the leader of the team."

"Agent Derek Morgan, the Explosives expert." The dark skinned man, who was bald, nodded.

The younger, skinnier agent cleared his throat. "Agent Spencer Reid, with many specialties."

The skinnier female agent smiled warmly. "Jennifer Jareu, a Profiler.

"And I'm the Tech Analyst!" The fuller female was almost as excited as Ray had been. "I'm Penolope Garcia!"

My smile came back, although not as pronounced as before. "Where's Rossi? And Prentiss?" I asked.

Their expressions changed. "Rossi's out of town for the holiday." Reid explained.

"And Prentiss?" I pressed.

"Ray ... Pretiss is ..." Garcia began.

I shook my head, my mind reeling. From their expressions, the gloom that overcame them ... I couldn't believe it. "She can't be ..." I whispered, horrified. "No, she couldn't be dead ..."

"Actually, we came here for you."

That got my attention. "Oh? Why?" I asked. "Because I'm a suspect in something or another?"

"Actually, we were intending on spending the holidays with you, but it looks like you've got plans." Reid looked at the Flock.

I shook my head. "No, not at all! Max just kidnapped me after school yesterday!" I facepalmed at how bad that sounded. "Well, sort of."

"Oh, and I've got a surprise for you, Ray!" Garcia smiled, which made me suspicious. "You know how you asked me to find their parents?" She guestured to the Flock.

I nodded slowly. That was just a couple days ago. There was no way she could have found all of their parents ... right?

"Well, I did a little digging after we got an anonymous message. You know how I do that." Garcia paused to take a breath. "I found your father, Ray!"


	6. Life Changing

I was about to start panicking. We had passed some gates a little bit ago, and continued on this long path.

"Ray?"

"Oh, don't mind me! I'm just about to panic and probably kill everything in a worldly radius!" I spat out quickly. There wasn't anything else going on in my mind but panic. And terror.

"Ray ..."

I was sitting in a car with Max, Nick, and Hotchner. The one who had spoken first was Max, then Hotchner. "Ray, if anything goes wrong, we'll be here."

I nodded, the worst things going through my mind. What if he turned out to be a scientist? Or a serial killer? Or what if he was a horrible person and treated me like an animal? Kept me sedated? "I'm about to have a mental breakdown. Or am I in the middle of one? I can't tell!"

"I think we should have brought a sedative. She's going nuts!" Max whispered.

I looked at her, a creepy look on my face. "Do you want me to kill you?" I asked.

"Ray. It'll be alright. Once you meet him and get to know him, I'm sure he'll be even better than you think." Hotchner glanced at me in the backseat.

The house came into view, and I couldn't remember anything. It was beyond huge. It was beyond ginormous. It was beyond massive. The White House paled in comparison to it. The Taj Mahal was still bigger than it, obviously. Nothing could beat the Taj Mahal. But it was huge.

I gaped at it. It was more of a modern mansion. There were walls made entirely of glass, allowing us to see inside. As we drove up, I could see something that looked like a game room. It had a few TVs in it, and I could barely see the consoles. SES, S46, an AWE, to name a few. Then my gaze shifted to the second floor. I could see a library, among other things. A kitchen three times as big as Anne's, that flowed into a larger room which I had no name for.

The third floor was obscured from view by curtains. I could only guess that those were the bedrooms.

I squinted through the windows of the game room, and I grinned evilly. A pool and a garage. Sweet. Maybe 'Dad' would let me have one of his cars!

"Ray?"

"Muh? Oh, hopefully this is the right guy. If it is ... Man, am I going to get a 180 on my life." I grinned.

"First you go insane, worrying about a mental breakdown, then you go back to ... normal." Max sighed.

"Call it a quirk. At least I didn't lose my control and kill you all." I opened the door the moment we stopped. I took a few steps and looked at the mansion with a whistle.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Garcia?" Morgan asked as he got out of the other SUV.

"As sure as those boys are bombers-in-the-making." Garia chuckled as Jeff and Zypher got out with Nudge.

I stifled snickers. That left Rossi and Reid in the last SUV ... With Ariel and Krystal ... Tiffany ... whatever her name was. How about chatterbox? That'd work out nicely.

"How many people could that place hold? I mean, it's really big, and I'm sure that pool is the size of an olympic pool!" Chatterbox was living up to her name.

"Ray!"

I was engulfed in a hug. "Are you all right?" Garcia asked.

I raised a twitching hand. "Can't ... breathe ... Suffo ... cat ... ing ..." I gasped as she let go. "Pwah! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Are you ready?" Hotchner asked as we walked to the porch.

I swallowed nervously. "As ready as I'll ever get." I mumbled.

Someone pressed the doorbell.

The door opened.

The person was staring at our large group. "Please, come in." He bowed and cleared the way.

We walked into a large room I hadn't seen from the left side of the house. It was large, with plenty of furniture for something, like a meeting.

I sat down next to Garcia, trying not to fidget. In my attempt to not fidget, I started trembling. My hands were shaking.

"You're the people who claim to have found my daughter?"

The man in the doorway didn't look like he belonged in the house. I had expected to see someone with a suit and tie, busy as a bee. Not this man with blonde hair and mahogany eyes in a t-shirt and jeans. He had the look of a hard-working guy, not like some comfy rich guy.

"Yes. I'm Agent Hotchner of the FBI, the adults are my team. The adolescents insisted on coming with us when we found your daughter." Hotchner showed his badge. "We found Ray a while ago, but only recently found the others."

Garcia poked me in the back. "Ray, introduce yourself!" she hissed.

I took a deep breath. "U-um ... I ... Er ..." I paused, getting some encouraging looks. "I'm Ray. Ray Fletcher. I don't know much about my mom, but-"

He shook his head. "No need to go on."

I forgot to breathe. Was Garca wrong?

"I already know about your mother. Her name was Kelsey Mason Fletcher. She left with you before I inherited the company from my uncle. She said that she couldn't handle living like we had been." He paused, shaking his head. "When I had heard of her death, I started to look everywhere for you. But until recently, I never found you."

"Mr. ... Sorry, you never introduced yourself." Reid gave him a pointed look.

He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm Jason Fletcher, CEO of WalMart."

After a little bit more talking, the Agents had him sign some papers and left.

"Geez, Ray. How did you score big time like this?" Max chuckled. "An awesome dad, a big house, riches and fame. It's a complete 180, like you said!"

I blushed, not meeting her eyes. "Well, I didn't know. I'm a mutant, not so-"

"Mutant?" Jason asked.

I swallowed, glancing nervously at the Flock. "Well, the reason you never found me until now was because I was stolen by scientists. I ... um ... I have wings." I stepped back, glancing behind me before I revealed my secret to him.

His expression was mildly shocked. "I didn't expect that, I'll admit. But with the other things that I've seen and heard that happens in my stores, it takes a lot to surprise me!" He laughed.

I found myself chuckling with him. "Yeah ..." I trailed off, noticing that the Flock was getting ready to leave. "Hey, Max?"

She turned to me. "Yeah, Ray?"

"Wanna come back after dinner? I'm sure Dad won't mind, right?" I gave my father a pleading look.

He chuckled. "Not at all."


	7. New Life and Secrets

_"There's nothing good about it! The key ingredient for the stone is-"_

"Miss Ray, you have a few guests."

I paused the anime I had been watching, suppressing a groan. "Alright. I'm coming." I stood up, stretching and popping my bones. I flexed my back, also popping the vertebrae. Once I was feeling limber once again, I jumped down the stairs, not really wanting to waste time running down. That and the fact that I could easily skip a step and go tumbling down. I landed with a roll, getting to my feet in a few seconds. "Hey!" I beamed. "Come back so soon? I didn't expect to see you until school started!"

Tiffany-Krystal's face lit up like mine. "I've missed you so much, even though it's only been a day, and Iggy made this great pie thing for breakfast, and-"

I cut her off, confused. "Iggy? Who are you talking about? Some chef or something that Anne hired because she burns water?"

"Uh, well, it's a long story." Max sighed, shooting a glare at Tiffany-Krystal.

"I spent the majority of my life in a cage. I can take a long story." I gestured to the stairs. "Come on, there's a great room upstairs. Lots of space. Food."

Much to the promise of food, we made our way upstairs. I sat down on the sofa again after showing them the well-stocked kitchen. Once the Flock had found something and sat down, I stifled a yawn. I think I had been awake for the majority of the night, watching the anime. "So, what's the story?"

"Well, you heard what I told Anne about our parents, right?" Max asked.

"The fake missionaries and such? Yeah, I know that's a lie. You don't know your parents." I leaned back on the pillows, still surprised at how comfortable they were, even for a mutant. "Which is why I asked Garcia to help you locate them, at least."

"We also gave fake names. I'm still Max, though." Max was watching me like a hawk. I almost snickered at the thought. Max the hawk.

"Mmmkay. Then I guess I've been calling you the wrong names, huh? What do the rest of you go by?" I asked, pushing myself away from the pillows. Man, I was tired. A little too tired. I probably should have slept the night instead of watching anime. I should balance my time, probably get enough sleep to function in the mornings.

"I'm Nudge!" Tiffany-Krystal spoke first. "I like fashion and clothes and-"

"Nudge, that's enough. You don't need to get all warm and fuzzy with her. She could still be a spy." Max sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

I rolled my eyes, laying down with a 'flop'. "Do I really seem like that type of person? I'm almost an adult. I escaped from the labs. I've found one of your member's parents. What isn't there to trust about me? Come on, I've got a great place in the middle of nowhere that's a perfect lay-low type of spot! There's even bodyguards that don't turn into Erasers and have guns and awesome things like that!" Somehow, in my little rant, I had rolled onto my back and was now looking at then upside-down.

"Ray, Max was just testing you. She knows that you're on our side." Ariel grinned. "I'm Angel, by the way."

"Yeah, I can see why. Like a little doll or some mushy thing like that. I'm not really one for mushy." I pulled a face. "And how about your twin or something?"

"Gasman!" Zypher beamed. "Stay downwind, and you'll find out soon enough."

I righted myself. "I'm never getting into a cramped space with you. I'd probably find a way out first."

"I don't think that's what he meant by downwind. Unless-"

Jeff cleared his throat. "I'm the chef you thought Anne hired." His eyes were focused to my left, once again. "Iggy."

"To the right. Eye problem or something?" I asked. "Can't see straight?"

That made everyone uncomfortable but him. I swallowed, knowing I had hit a nerve. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry or anything like that!" I tried to backpedal from my comment. "It's just ... Nevermind. And no mind reading, okay?" I shot a glance at Angel.

"No, it's fine. I didn't think you didn't notice. I'm the blind one." Iggy explained with a shrug.

I nodded slowly. "Ah ... That explains a lot. You act like you can see, which threw me off."

"Either that, or you're really dense." Nick chuckled. "I'm Fang."

I squinted at his teeth. "Huh, doesn't look like you have any." I grinned in a teasing way.

That released the tension in the air, and I sighed in relief. "Well, anyone want to watch anything?" I asked.

* * *

"Do you want to come with us?" Max asked.

I half-opened one eye. "Mmmnuh?" I grunted, half-rolling on my back. "Sorry, what?"

Max rolled her eyes. "You're the one who found his parents. Don't you want to come?"

"Go where? Still half-asleep here ..." I sat up with a yawn, once again popping and stretching. Once I was up, though, I felt a little better. I had probably dozed off after we started the movie. That would probably explain the dream I had, about being blind. I frowned, looking around for the Flock. Max was standing in front of me with a scowl and a hand on her hip. Fang was standing a few feet behind her, by Nudge. Gasman and Angel were both talking excitedly. Iggy wasn't in my sight when I stood, and I glanced back.

"You drooled in your sleep." Iggy snickered. "And snored slightly. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

I shook my head, then remembered that he couldn't see the action. I turned back to the five. "N-no. I spent the night watching this great anime with science-like alchemy, awesome fight scenes, and a lot of action. It's great!" My smile faltered. "Well, I think it is, anyway. Next time the six of you come over, you should watch it with me."

"Sounds ... interesting. How are the fight scenes?" Max asked.

"Alchemy filled. Kicks, punches, blade-using. Swords. Some blood and cussing." I smirked. "Well, shall we go? I don't want to waste any more of my precious time." I led them to the balcony and took to the air.

We landed at the Griffith's house about a half hour later. I was suddenly aware that the Flock would be separated, therefore making my job to eliminate them easier. But I had the perfect chance to pick them off one by one now ...

I shook my head. No. I can't kill them. They've done nothing to me that deemed them enemies. Angel and Max shared a look, and shot me a glare. I sighed and stepped forward to the porch. I had a chance to use my FBI badge one last time before I turned it and myself in. Perhaps I'd be thrown into jail for a plot to murder.

The door opened, and I showed my badge. "Ma'am, I'm with the FBI. I think I may have found your son who was taken from your home about fourteen years ago."

Once the Flock had taken over and I was alone, I spread my wings. _See you later. Been nice knowing you, and I hope we meet again, after death._

With that, I flew away, turned my badge in, and flew back home. If I had turned myself in, my dad would be heartbroken. He had just gotten me back after sixteen and a half years. He deserved at least a week.

* * *

"Well, look who we found."

I sighed and turned around. "Well, well, if it isn't the guard dogs. Come to take me back and kill me?" I asked. "Then take me. I'm done with this game."

Rough hands grabbed my arms and pinned me to the ground. I barely flinched as a heavy paw-hand struck my head, effectively knocking me out.


	8. Revelations

"Report!"

I groaned, still groggy. Being sedated for who knows how long really threw me off. At least I could move ... sluggishly. That voice, though ... I knew it. I waved the dust away, seeing someone in the distance. A hole in the wall. A bomb? I half-coughed, half sneezed. "Help?" I grunted.

Someone coughed. "H-here!" Nudge's voice came distant.

"Here, Max!" Angel called, barely reaching my ears. I pushed against the cage. Didn't they sense me? Hear me?

"That was awesome!" Gasman cheered.

Iggy got up close to Gasman. "I'd give it a solid ten, just for the sonic blast alone!" He seemed excited.

"I think this is better than the sonic blast." Max gestured to the hole in the wall.

Angel met my eyes. "Max? It's you-know-who."

I groaned, now half-wishing the blast had killed me. I felt like death. "'Sup ...? 'S beennn ... how lonnnng?" I slurred. Man, the sedatives were horrid. "Weeek?"

"What are you doing here?" Max asked coldly.

"Sedated ... Waiting ... Mmmmnuh ..." I pulled myself out of the cage, standing up unsteadily. "Plan ... Stupid ..." _Angel, I know you can hear me. They're planning this big event that will drastically reduce the population of the Earth. I doubt you trust me, since you know about the cow-snot orders that I never followed. But at least warn the Flock. I'd rather go out with a bang than rotting in a cage, sedated to the point of vegetable!_

Max gave me a narrowed glare as Angel relayed what I had asked, hopefully. "Why should we help you?"

"Max, they're coming to!" Nudge squeaked.

I sighed, stumbling towards them. "I'll hold themmmm off ... You ... essscape ..." I grunted. "Promisssh ..." As the Flock flew away, I stifled an urge to smile like a maniac. This would be too easy. Just throw them into shock by tampering with their lifespans, then fly away, re-energized. My two second plan worked like a charm, and I flew far behind the Flock. It wouldn't be too hard to follow si-seven mutants, not for me, anyway.

* * *

Something fell from my door as I opened it. I caught it and looked at it. The book I had been reading. With a cautious step or two, I entered my room. Something, no, someone was in my bed. I considered my endless options. I could wake them up in a 'civilized' fashion. I could throw them out of my bed. I could flip the mattress over with them still in it. Or I could wait for them and do something else.

Instead, I did something that seemed the most logical thing. And it's not any of the above.

"_Son of a-"_

I had thrown the book at them. I was aiming for the torso ... and got the head. Heck, I could be next to something and still miss. "You do realize you're in my room, right? It's the least of what I could do, you know. I could have taken your life." I sat down on the foot of the bed. "Instead, you got a book to the head."

"That hurt, you know."

I grinned, meeting his sightless eyes. "Then I'll take the pain right out of it." I ran a finger down his bare foot, noticing the flinch. "Ticklish?" I beamed.

"Don't yo-" He was cut off by giggles. Things escalated into an all-out tickle war. Anything ticklish was vulnerable, and I was losing. I was so ticklish, even the word made me start laughing.

"What the heck is going on?!"

Iggy had finally managed to pin me down, attacking my sides. For a blind kid, he sure knew where I was. He stopped and turned to the door. "Hey, Max. She started it, by the way."

Gasping for air, I rolled over. "Nuh-uh!" I panted. "He took over my bed first!"

"And how old are you, Ray?" Max asked me coldly. Still not over the 'I've-been-ordered-to-kill-you' thing, I guessed. "Eighteen?"

I hung my head in shame. Well, yeah. I was a useless experiment gone wrong that was a danger to herself and everyone around her. "Sorry ..." I mumbled.

Max gave me a hard stare before turning to Iggy. "And I hoped you would know better than to go into someone's room. Didn't you remember that this was her room?"

"It was the only one open, since you and Fang were hogging the other one." Iggy gave her shoulder a glare.

She turned beet red and left.

I stood up abruptly. "I'll be outside if you need me." I went to the balcony and climbed onto the rail. I spread my wings, dropping from the third story. I flew over the pool, the tips of my primary feathers barely skimming the surface. Once airborne, I tried to gain altitude, to get rid of the nagging depression I had been in since the Flock had learned of my betrayal. Maybe I would be better off dead, no longer a threat to anyone or anything. After all, I could probably shorten my own lifespan, make my 'expiration date' appear, and die. That would be fair, right? Nobody would really miss me. The Flock thinks that I'm a traitor. A traitor, who could easily take their lives. And yet, they still let me help them. Maybe it was because I'm a bird mutant, like them. Maybe it was just so they had safe houses all around the world.

_Maybe it's because someone in the Flock likes you._

I groaned, landing on a tree branch and dropping to the ground. Stupid heart, always sending the wrong messages. I had hoped I had blocked it out for the rest of my short life. Instead, it insisted on waging war with my logical side. Knowledge against a defective unit in the body. Man, I needed to stop thinking like a scientist.

I continued to walk, not caring where I went. I blocked out my thoughts and wandered aimlessly. Somewhere I could die without being found.

The woods were so cliche, as was a big city. How about a small town? At least it'd be somewhere nobody would know me. I heard something like wingbeats, so I stayed still, quieting my breathing. However, my stomach chose that precise moment to imitate a tiger-whale. Trust me, they aren't pretty and don't live long. A week before they die from unnatural causes.

"Ray?"

Damn. It just had to be Iggy. Along with Fang. At least it was Fang, not Max. I could handle his silent disapproval. I sighed and looked up at the two with dead eyes. "What do you two want?" I asked.

"Max told me what you revealed when you left." Iggy somehow landed close to me. "I understand her wariness, but you've had more than enough opportunities to kill us. You didn't take a single one. To me, that's more than enough proof that you're one of us."

I shook my head, wishing I could back away from him. "I'm not one of you. I never will be. I'm not some perfect hybrid like your generation. I'm a failure that's about to end her life. Before she loses control of the monster inside and kills everything."

Iggy was quiet as I dropped from branch to branch toward the ground. As long as I stayed quiet and out of Fang's line of sight, I should be good to die.

"Ray, wait."

I hadn't even gotten five feet away from them. I paused, closing my eyes. "What?" I asked quietly.

"You don't have to go." Iggy's voice was getting closer, and I could hear the rustle of leaves. I turned around, opening my eyes and watching him drop beside me. Fang was moving as silent as a shadow, still watching my cautiously. "If nobody else in the Flock will, then I'll protect you."

I shook my head slowly, pausing. I closed my eyes and shook it again. "No. It's not me that needs to be protected, Iggy. It's the Flock. I'm a monster, a demon." I moved away from him. "I don't want to have to hurt the people I care for."

His hand brushed mine, and I felt like I was submerged in darkness. Choking, suffocating darkness. Yet, I welcomed it. I wanted to die, after all.

"Blue ... you feel like a navy blue ..." Iggy's voice made me freeze. "I can't see what you look like, but I can tell when someone's feeling down, at the very least. Ray, what happened to the ticklish kid a half hour ago?"

"Died from Max's words." I debated how far I could get away from him when I remembered that Fang was there. Man, I was dead meat ...

His arm wrapped around my waist, and I stiffened. What was he doing?! Realizing that I had my back to him, he turned me around. "Ray, don't make me tickle you again."

I looked at him with dead eyes, noticing Fang coming closer. "Don't bother. It's not going to work, you know." Each word made a new wound in my broken heart. "Her eyes are already dead, Iggy. You remember what happens after someone gives up on living."

Iggy's grip tightened around my waist, making me shift uncomfortably. "That's because nobody bothered to try to help them."

"Iggy ..." I whispered. His grip was like steel, and I couldn't break it. He may have been skinny, but he's got some muscle to him. Wiry, I guess it would be described as. "Just leave it. I'll come back."

I could feel his gaze somewhere on my face. "No. I can't leave you like this. I'll find a way to make you happy, I promise." He leaned closer to me, and felt his arm loosen slightly. But the next thing he did surprised me.

His lips gently pressed against mine. I could feel his worry, his concern for me. To be honest, I didn't think he actually cared about me. I could feel the damage done to his eyes, the severed connection ... It would be so easy to repair it, to fix it. It would be easy. Unlike anything in my life.

No. I pushed him away, severing the connection. When I opened my mouth to say something, he put a finger on my lips.

"Don't."

Instead of talking, I closed my eyes and waited. I had no idea what I was waiting for anymore. Death? No, something told me that wasn't it. Was it ... love? Desire? Or was it some will to live I never knew I had? I stayed still, wondering what it would be like to be blind. What it would be like to know what it was like to see, only to have it taken away.

His hands went up to my shoulders, pulling me close. He held me close, neither of us speaking. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry. That I could fix the damage. That I never wanted to hurt anyone. Most of all, I wanted to warn him about the monster that was wrestling with me. Raging. Wanting to escape and kill. To shred. To destroy.

"I could feel three things ... when our lips met." Iggy's voice was so close ... Nobody had ever been that close to me before. "An overwhelming desire to cease to exist. The urge to kill. To be a monster that you fear you are. But behind it all, behind everything that you've build up ... I could see the real you. You're a kind person, Ray. Not a monster. Not a demon. You're not capable of hurting anyone you care for, because you're the most humane one of us."

I wanted to laugh dryly. Me, the most humane? That was an oxymoron or a contradiction or something. I was the least humane. I murdered mutants in cold blood. I was far from humane.

Fang cleared his throat, getting our attention. "You two _do_ realize that your scene looks a little too mushy, right?"

I whispered something to Iggy, then turned to Fang. "You wanna die next, Emo kid?" I asked, giving him my best 'insane-serial-killer' look. "I stole his soul when he hugged me." Fang's eyes narrowed, and I grinned wider. "Nah. Maybe I'll go after Max. After all, she does have a clone, right? So why don't you go chase her or whatever. I'm sure she's a better cook, right?"

He looked ready to kill me. I cracked and started laughing. "I told you it'd work! The look on his face ...!" I couldn't say anymore, because my sides were about to split open from laughter.


	9. Facing Feelings

"And then they kicked me out! Can you believe the nerve of them?!" I clutched the pillow closer to my chest. "I was just trying to make a joke!"

Garcia just sighed. "You do realize that your joke was a bad one, right? No wonder they kicked you out."

I groaned and put my head on the fuzzy object. "And that's not the worst part, Garcia. I think I'm about to die. As in ... from the leader, Max." I rolled over onto my back. "I ... well, I ... kinda sorta ..." I trailed off, mumbling.

Garcia looked at me. "What'd you say?" she asked.

I buried my face in the pillow. "I kinda sorta had my first kiss." I told the pillow instead of Garcia.

"You what?!" Garcia gasped. "No way! I've gotta call JJ and tell her this!" With that, she put JJ on speaker.

"What's up, Garcia?" JJ asked.

Garcia looked at me, a look of awe and shock on her face. "You won't believe who I have with me right now."

"You know you're across the room and I can see you, right?" JJ asked. Garcia peeked out the blinds and nodded. "I know, but you can't see who I have, right?"

"All I see is a hand waving." JJ's voice had a scowl in it.

I groaned. "I hate life!" I moaned, rolling over onto my stomach. "Someone shoot me now!" I buried my face in the pillow again.

The line was silent for a few seconds. "Ray?" JJ asked.

I moaned in reply.

"Garcia, what's going on? Is Ray all right?" JJ's voice was full of concern now.

"She's fine. Just having social problems."

I propped myself up on my arms. "Nuh-uh!" I protested. "You're the one with social issues! The only time I really ever see you doing social things is when you're getting your coffee in the morning! You weren't kicked out by the people who have invaded your home, you didn't have this super-natural like moment with your first kiss where it was like you switched positions with the guy you were kissing!"

Garcia gaped at me. "Wait ... what?" she asked.

There was a click from the speaker on her desk.

I retreated back into my pillow. "Nothing ..." I mumbled. Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?

"Ray ..." The door opened and I flinched at JJ's look of worry.

I hugged the pillow, curling up. "Nothing you need to worry about," I mumbled. "Go back to case files and such like that. I'm ... stuck here until ... they vacate the house. I guess ..."

"Ray, you're always welcome to stay with me." Garcia smiled.

"Can I keep the pillow?" I asked.

Garcia chuckled. "You don't remember? You brought it in with you!"

"Oh ..." I trailed off, staring at the blue floral print. "Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

* * *

"It's still the same, isn't it?" Garcia asked.

I shrugged. "Mostly." I looked around the place I had once lived in for a little while. "But you did move some things around. Are those ... Oh, sheesh. What's your problem?" I grimaced at the feathers. More specifically _my_ feathers.

"When you left, I ... I wanted something to remember you from." Garcia hurried to pick up the feathers. "I-I didn't know when I'd see you again ... alive."

I chuckled and put a hand over her's. "No need. It's kinda sweet ... in a creepy way." I smiled.

Garcia frowned at me. "You look terrible. Have you even been getting enough to eat? Enough sleep?" she asked.

I scowled. "I'm fine, Garcia. I may not be as ... unique as the Flock, but I don't need twelve hours of sleep and half my weight to eat every day." I stretched and popped quite a few joints. "I doubt that being sedated for at least a week after I resigned was a majorly bad thing."

Garcia stopped and stared at me. "You ... what?" She had a look of complete horror on her face. "Oh, God ... Ray!"

I was smothered by her sudden hug. "Garcia, don't feel so bad. It's the story of my life, really," I mumbled.

"But someone as young as you? Sedated like that? It's inhumane!"

I could see blinding white light. A scalpel, positioned above my eye. It lowered, and I flinched back to reality. "It was the most humane thing they ever did, Garcia." I looked away, staring at the couch. I hadn't realized that I was gripping my pillow tightly until I sat down on the couch and tried to relax..

"What happened?" Garcia asked.

I felt sick. Really sick. What was that? Why did I see that?! "I'm ... I'm not sure, to be honest." I mumbled. "I think I saw something ... something that didn't belong do me. Like ... someone else's memory. It was ... scary, to say the least." I curled up and held the pillow close again.

"If you want to talk guys, you'll need JJ for that. Unless it's computer related."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I could use some help from J-" My phone vibrated, and I checked it. The ID said home, and I scowled. I put it on speaker, set it on the table, and scowled.

"Speak, little birds, and ye shall be heard!" Garcia called.

The line was silent.

I finally snickered. "Garcia!" I giggled. "I didn't mean to answer it like that! Go ahead, I'm mostly ears."

"Ray?"

I let my head fall onto my pillow trying to hide the blush. _Anyone but him. How did he manage to dial my number, anyway?_

"Shes having technical difficulties. What can I help you with, oh tall one?" Garcia asked.

I swear I could hear Iggy facepalming. "I just want to talk to Ray."

"Then speak! I'm here, you know!" I glanced over at the kitchen. "Wait, hold that thought. I'm raiding the kitchen." I dropped the pillow and stood up.

"There's fixings to make a sandwich in the fridge!" Garcia called after me.

I came back with a sandwich, flopping down on the couch cross-legged. "Whatcha want?" I asked, taking a bite.

"I want to see you again. Well, not literally, but ..."

I swallowed and sighed. "You know I can't. Not with Max and the others hovering so close. There's no way someone as unskilled as me getting back into my own house right now." I shifted so I was leaning against my pillow. "Unless you can somehow get away from them and come find me."

I swear I could hear his smile. "I can find you. I'm not sure how I know, but I think I can tell where you are. You're close to your old work, right?"

I grinned, shooting a look at Garcia. "What do you have, a GPS tracking system or something built into that complex, explosive-wired mind of yours?" I joked.

Garcia chuckled at the joke. "I'd give you directions, bird-boy, but I guess you don''t need them, do you?"

The other line went dead, and I started cracking up. "Bird-boy?!" I laughed. I rolled off the couch, falling into a mess of limbs and feathers on the floor. "Oh, God! He's not going to let you get away with that one for a loooong time, Garcia!"

Garcia had a grin on her face. "And a built-in GPS? This is why you're my favorite mutant!"

I sat up, stifling giggles. "I'm the only mutant you really know!"

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and I stiffened, curling into the pillow. "G-Garcia ..." I whimpered.

Garcia just chuckled. "I'll show ... er, more like escort him in." She stood and went to open the door. She paused in the doorway. "And good luck, Ray. You're going to need it, I can tell."

I closed my eyes, wondering what it would be like to be blind. I know I rely on sight to adjust to my surroundings. I could almost feel the nervousness he went through every time.

"Careful. There's a table about calf-high."

I opened my eyes and straightened up. "Hey." I set the pillow on my lap, trying to relax. "Looks like you managed to get away. In one piece.

He held his hand out, and I took it. He sat next to me, close enough to hold hands, but far enough we weren't touching. "I wanted to see you." He inched closer. "To be with you again. What happened, when that happened?" He was touching me now, and his free hand slid over our's. "Do you know?" His voice dropped to a whisper.

I glanced at Garcia, who was currently busy with her computer. She glanced at me and I blinked in understanding. Nothing sketchy, or she'd go all ... Agent-y on me. "Well, I have this idea about it was. You see, my talent, ability, whatever you want to call it, deals with the lives of living things. I figure that when we ... kissed, I might have lost some of my control and it might have ..." I trailed off, clearing my throat. "Either way, It was probably just a minor thing. Oh, gosh. I sound like one of those psychos."

Iggy chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. "Ray. I know it's probably too much to ask, but ..." He trailed off, his hand tightening around mine. "I thought I could feel you ... near my eyes."

I stiffened, realizing what he asked. I could fix his sight ... I could finally find a use for my curse. Could I really break free from the monster inside, to be the angel I was created to be? To become the perfect person I was designed to be? I relaxed, a smile forming on my lips. "I was there. I could sense the damage, and I knew what needed to be turned back ... to reverse the damage."

"Could you?" Iggy's sightless eyes focused to my right side of me face. "Please?"

I glanced at Garcia, who just shrugged, motioning calling someone. I looked back at Iggy's pale blue eyes. "I'll try. If you think I might be ... trying to kill you, please don't let me. I don't want to be the monster I fear I am."

Iggy nodded slowly. "I trust Garcia is listening?"

"Every word." I felt her gaze on my back.

"Good." I felt his arm slide down to my waist, and his hand let go of mine. I closed my eyes and felt his lips meet mine.


End file.
